The present invention relates to bracket systems for wall hangings, and specifically to corner wall bracket systems for securely hanging objects such as conventionally mounted big game trophies at the junction of two walls, and a method for using the same.
Devices for hanging objects on a wall are well known. Some of these devices are directed toward hanging objects in a corner where two walls join. These devices are complex in their design and have many parts. In addition, these devices are not directed toward hanging big game trophies for the purpose of taking up less space. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a bracket system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective for the present invention is to provide a wall bracket system that has fewer parts.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a wall bracket that is easy to assemble.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a wall bracket that is inexpensive to manufacture.
An additional objective of this invention is to provide a wall bracket that permits a big game trophy to be hung in the corner of two adjoining walls.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following drawings, written description, and claims.